Reaching For The Stars!
by tstovall001
Summary: Ash, Serena, Periwinkle (My oc), and Greninja are traveling across the Kanto Region in search of new Pokemon friends. Along their way, they'll keep tangling with Team Rocket in their attempts to steal Pokemon.


**Character Information:**

**Name: Periwinkle Elizabeth Ketchum**

**Nickname: Peri**

**Hair Color: Raven**

**Eye Color: Amber**

**Family: Ash (older brother), Delia (mother)**

**Age: 3**

* * *

In the quaint area of Pallet Town, Kanto, a raven-haired boy and a honey-blonde haired girl were playing in the backyard of the boy's house near the forest with the wild Pokemon, one of them being a Froakie that the boy nicknamed 'Shadow'. The two of them have been best friends since they were babies, and practically grew up with each other. "Shadow, use your Frubbles to make a bouncy place!" Ash ordered with a giggle as he and Serena started bouncing on the gummy Frubbles, laughing loudly with Shadow joining in the fun. "This is so much fun, Ashy! I hope it can be like this all the time!" Serena squealed in delight as they continued bouncing around. On the back porch of the house, the children's mothers were watching with happy, content smiles at how close their children were with each other and their ability to connect with just about every single Pokemon that there is in the world. "I have to say, Ash is certainly son-in-law material. Wouldn't you agree, Delia?" the woman asked her best friend, Delia Ketchum. Delia turned to her friend and answered, "You're right, Grace. And Serena is perfect daughter-in-law material. Ash! Serene! Time to come inside for lunch! It's pizza today!"

The two children called back, "Okay, Mummy!" as they ran up to their respective mothers and held hands as they did so. It was so adorable to watch from just about anybody's point of view and in the coming future, Ash Ketchum and Serena 'Serene' Yvonne were going to be the best Pokemon Trainers that the world has ever seen. Delia and Grace looked at each other and smirked, deciding to tease their children a little bit to get them to blush up a storm. "Hey, Ash. Serene. When's the wedding?" Grace jokingly smirked, causing said children to blush up a storm. "MOM!""AUNT GRACE!" the two children shrieked, blushing furiously. "We're not even dating yet, it's too early to start thinking about marriage at this age." Ash retorted at his surrogate aunt as he and Serene ran into the house and slammed the door.

**(12 years later)**

_Our heroes Ash, his younger sister Periwinkle, and Serena were on their way to Prof. Oak's Pokemon lab to say their final goodbyes before their journey into the Kanto forest on Route 1. Ash's Froakie friend from his childhood has evolved into a powerful Greninja and they have mastered the Battle Bond transformation. Serena has caught a female wild Eevee that has proved to be very sweet and gentle. She and Eevee have chosen to take on the Pokemon contests and festivals to earn a chance to become the region's Queen of Showcases. The two are now happily dating and when Periwinkle was born, Ash felt he had something to protect other than his Pokemon and family._

Ash and Serena were walking hand in hand up the dirt hill towards Prof. Oak's house/Pokemon Lab to receive their 'starter Pokemon' and gear for the journey ahead of them with Periwinkle trailing behind them. "Peri, wait here for me and Serene. We'll be right back after we pick up our Pokemon supplies. Shadow and Snowfall will stay with you." Ash said to his little sister, giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking into the lab with Serena. A few minutes later, Ash and Serena emerged from the lab fully stocked with supplies and set out on their journey through the Kanto Region. A girl named Misty Waterflower started following them and wouldn't say why other than the fact that they owe her a new bike. "Okay, you three. The first stop on our journey is Viridian Forest. If either of you are scared of Bug-type Pokemon, I suggest you do not start screaming or else Shadow will start using **Smokescreen**." Ash warned the girls before they set foot into the forest.


End file.
